It's Such A Rush
by mavk4444
Summary: We used to be friends. But you drifted away from me, remember? And now we're both stuck at this stupid party, with your damn drink spilled all over me. I hope you're happy now, because I'm seriously considering punching you.


**Title:** It's Such a Rush

**Rating:** M

**Paring:** Kendall/Logan, Past Kendall/Jo and Logan/Camille

**Warnings:** A mention of self-harm, cursing, underage drinking, oral sex, and unrequited love (at first).

**Summary:** We used to be friends. But you drifted away from me, remember? And now we're both stuck at this stupid party, with your damn drink spilled all over me. I hope you're happy now, because I'm seriously considering punching you.

**A/N:** I'm not even sure what this is supposed to be. Title is from Breathe Electric's "Lovestruck", which I'm actually starting to hate. Guess it's what I get for listening to it on repeat for an hour. If this is completely shitty I'm sorry I don't even know what to tell you. Special thanks to Gisela (heytheregisela. tumblr. com), Gaby (gabzyrawrr. tumblr. com), and Shana (stirfryedshana. tumblr. com) for being as awesome as they are and inspiring me every day.

* * *

_"Hi, Mrs. Mitchell. Is Logan home?" Kendall asked, nervously scratching the back of his neck._

_Mrs. Mitchell's eyes softened._

_"He's in his room," she said quietly. "I'm not sure he wants any company right now."_

_The twelve year old smiled as best as he could._

_"I'm sure I can cheer him up. I'm his best friend, remember?"_

_Mrs. Mitchell sighed and opened the door wider. He hastily kicked off his sneakers and rushed upstairs, not even bothering to take his coat or scarf off._

_"Logan!" Kendall threw open the door. Logan jumped, looking as if he had just been electrocuted._

_"Kendall," his voice sounded strained. "What are you doing here?"_

_The blond walked towards him, gently placing his hand on the other boy's arm. His long fingers brushed over the white bandages covered by Logan's long-sleeved shirt._

_"Did you do it again?" he asked. He didn't need to be too specific. Logan knew what he was talking about._

_"Why does it matter?"_

_"Because you know I hate it," Kendall narrowed his eyes. "You don't need to keep hurting yourself. Remember when my mom and dad got divorced? I cried a lot, but I didn't hurt myself. Because it isn't worth it. You don't deserve the pain-"_

_"Shut up!" Logan squeezed his eyes closed. "Please. I don't want to hear it. You've said it so much."_

_"But it's not sinking in," Kendall sat down next to him. "Logan, you're the smart one. You should **know** how bad this is. Listen to me-"_

_"It's not about my dad," his finally opened his eyes. The green-eyed boy almost moved away from him. His friend's eyes were so…cold. He looked like he was killing Kendall a thousand times in his head._

_"Then why are you doing it?" he asked hesitantly. Logan laughed sarcastically._

_"If you don't know by now, I'm not wasting my breath so that you can understand."_

_Kendall got up, staring at him in shock._

_"Logan..." he whispered. "What's gotten in to you? Ever since your dad died, you haven't been the same."_

_"Get out," Logan hissed, standing up. He roughly pushed the blond towards the door._

_Kendall's eyes widened even more when he smelled alcohol on the brunet's breath._

_"Wait-"_

_"GET THE FUCK OUT!"_

_He stumbled out of Logan's room, his heart hammering in his chest. Mrs. Mitchell stopped him in the hallway, but he shoved past her and almost tripped down the stairs in his haste. His shoes wouldn't go on properly, so he just shoved his feet in and hoped they wouldn't fall off. Snow wet his socks, and tears started to build in his eyes. He ran from his best friend's house, not stopping until he was on his own front steps._

_'Well, I guess it's safe to say former best friend.'_

* * *

"Kendall!"

He turned to at the sound of that familiar voice, grinning.

"Hey, Carlos. What's up?"

His best friend smirked, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Oh, not much. Say, you like parties, don't you?" That wasn't Carlos…

He raised his eyebrows and turned to his right, watching as James slid up to him. He was Kendall's other best friend.

"Uh-"

"You know, the really cool ones. With shitty music people find an excuse to dance to, girls, alcohol, and did I mention girls?" James went on. Carlos rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, James. The music isn't that bad."

"Guys!" he cut them off. "What are you getting at?"

"One of the guys from the team is hosting a party tonight."

"Jett, right?" he asked, continuing his walk to his locker. He quickly put in his combination and spun the dial, smiling a bit when it clicked open. He grabbed his book bag and hastily shoved in a few notebooks and his geometry textbook.

"How did you know?" James whined.

"He invited me already. You guys are late by a day," Kendall laughed.

They both stomped their feet.

"Why can't we ever do anything before that bastard?" Carlos complained. The blond teen rolled his eyes and slammed his locker shut.

"I don't think you should be talking about our captain like that," he said.

"Don't tell me you actually like him," James pulled a face. "The guy's a douche. The only reason I'm still on the team is because I like hockey so much."

"Hm," Kendall hummed, slinging his book bag over his shoulder. "Are you guys planning on going?"

"As if we wouldn't!" They both looked at him like he was stupid. "Free alcohol and tons of girls. It's like a dream…" James sighed happily.

Kendall rolled his eyes again.

"Right. We should get going. Before we miss the bus, you know."

"Oh shit!"

James and Carlos instantly took off, and Kendall ran after them, snickering.

* * *

"Where are you going, again?" Mrs. Knight asked, drying the dishes with an old towel.

"Jett's hosting a party for the team," Kendall sighed. "I told you this already."

"Sorry, my mind was elsewhere," she gave him an apologetic look. "What kind of party is it?"

"Mom!" he whined. She glared at her son, setting the towel aside and crossing her arms.

"I just want to make sure you aren't going to be doing something you shouldn't."

"Mom," Kendall crossed his arms.

"Sorry, Kendall," she smiled him. "There won't be any alcohol, right?"

"Not a single drop," he said, hoping Mrs. Knight couldn't tell he was lying.

"And his parents will be home, right?"

"I've gone to his parties before, Mom. It's going to be alright."

"You didn't answer my question."

"Yeah, his parents are going to be there. No worries."

Another lie. Mrs. Knight set the plate down thoughtfully.

"Sure, you can go. Just make sure that you're home before midnight."

"Yeah, got it. Thanks Mom!" the blond kissed his mother on the cheek before heading upstairs.

Mrs. Knight shook her head, smiling to herself as she reclaimed her dishtowel and picked up a bowl from the dishwasher.

* * *

"I have the best news ever!" Camille said with a grin.

Logan eyed the keys hung around her finger.

"You got a new car?" he mumbled.

He and Camille were friends that had gone out just last year, in their freshmen year of high school. However, things hadn't worked out. Their personalities clashed quite a bit. Camille was outgoing and sweet, and she liked hanging out with large crowds of people, which Logan was quiet and bitter, preferring to avoid everyone. Camille was still a great person, so the two decided to stay as friends.

"No, unfortunately," Camille frowned, but the smile was back on her face in a second. "I got an invite to Jett Stetson's party. It's actually only supposed to be for the hockey players, but we all know how _that_ works out," she rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Great, you want a fucking cookie?" he irritably flipped the page of his book.

Camille, used to Logan's attitude, simply crossed her arms.

"It could be a great experience," she said. "Your first high school party. Which you actually should have done last year, considering how we're sophomores now, but it's alright. It's better late than never."

"You mean never. I refuse to go," Logan murmured, pretending to read.

"No, not this time," Camille smirked. "I already told Jett you were coming."

"I thought you hated Jett. And why would you lie to him like that? We both know my ass isn't moving from this bed."

Camille rolled her brown eyes, forcing herself not to laugh.

"Logan, everyone hates Jett sometimes. But his parties are awesome. And your ass is getting off of that bed, even if I have to drag it off."

"I'm not going," Logan gave her his signature death glare. Camille was unaffected. Dealing with Logan since eighth grade had rendered all of his tricks useless.

"Well you're not staying here," Camille placed her hand on her hips, the other one swinging her keys around her fingers. "Make a choice, Logie."

Logan narrowed his eyes at the nickname.

"Fine," he spat. "I'll go to the damn thing."

"Perfect!" Camille laughed. "I'll leave you to get dressed. Don't even think about climbing out of the window. You'll regret it," she said before closing the door behind herself.

The threat wasn't obvious, but the thought of all the pain he would surely go through caused him to shiver.

Logan reluctantly set his book down, dog-earring the page he had been on to keep his place. He headed to his closet, lazily rifling through his clothes until he came across his favorite pair of black jeans. He threw them onto his bed and grabbed a black tee-shirt and a denim shirt. He quickly pulled on his clothes and combed his hair.

He switched his light off and grabbed his iPod and headphones off of his nightstand. He put them into his pocket and headed downstairs to grab his sneakers, a worn-looking pair of black Converse.

"Those jeans make your ass look good," Camille hummed approvingly when Logan bent down to tie his laces.

"What the hell?" Logan glared at her.

"What, it's true! Don't be ashamed of your good…_ass_ets."

The brunet boy rolled his eyes.

"God, you're such a moron," he said, and Camille laughed obnoxiously.

* * *

"Please stop messing with your hair," Carlos begged from the passenger seat.

"You guys can go in without me," James said, combing through his bangs. "I'm not done yet."

"Let's go," Kendall got out of the car. "Let pretty boy choke on all of the hairspray fumes."

"Asshole!" James shouted, and Kendall slammed the door shut.

The two teens walked up to Jett's house, seeing that the party was already in full swing. Kendall pushed open the door, almost hitting an unsuspecting boy. He apologized to him, but only received a glare in response.

"Hey, I'm going to go get a…" he trailed off, seeing that Carlos was not longer next to him.

_'Alright, then.'_

He pushed the sleeves of his plaid shirt up again and headed into the kitchen, grabbing a plastic cup and throwing in some vodka, adding a bit of soda. He made his way over to the kitchen table, squeezing through a couple that had chosen to have a rather intense make-out session right in the doorway.

Kendall sighed and sat down on a chair. He didn't know why, but he suddenly didn't feel like staying here. Going home sounded pretty good, but his house was pretty far from Jett's. And he had promised his mother he'd leave with James and Carlos.

Annoyed, the blond sipped at his drink. The soda did nothing to mask the taste of alcohol, something Kendall enjoyed despite his suddenly crappy mood. He set his cup down and picked at a thread on his shirt. He pulled at it until the button popped off, rolling to who-knows-where.

"Kendall?"

He looked up, seeing a petite blonde smiling at him.

"Hey, Jo. I thought you moved to New Zealand?"

Kendall and Jo had gone out (if it could even be called that) briefly in eighth grade. Neither had felt more than platonic feelings for each other, so they quickly decided to stay as friends.

The two friends briefly hugged before the girl sat across from the tall boy.

"I moved back during the summer. My dad ended up hating New Zealand," she paused, rolling her eyes. Kendall laughed. "So, how's everyone been?"

"Good, good. I got onto the hockey team. James and Carlos did too," he grinned.

Jo laughed.

"Oh, that's wonderful! What about that boy you were friends with before? The one who was having problems."

Kendall's good mood instantly vanished.

"You mean Logan?"

"Yeah, him," Jo snapped her fingers. "Do you still talk to him? Last I heard, you guys were on a hi-bye basis."

"We're not even like that anymore," Kendall leaned back in his seat. "Now it's an who-are-you basis."

"What?" Jo's eyes looked like they were going to pop right out of her head.

"Yeah, shit happens," Kendall said, and he figured it was the wrong thing to say. He sounded insensitive and like an asshole, but it wasn't not like he even knew about Logan anymore.

"Shit happens?" Jo repeated, and it was then that Kendall knew for sure that he said the _wrong fucking thing_.

"Doesn't it?" he forced himself to laugh. "Logan didn't want to be friends with me either, you know. I'm not the bad guy."

He wasn't sure why he said it, and from the look on her face, Jo didn't either.

"Did you ever try to talk to him…?" she asked carefully.

"Yes. No. Sometimes," he winced when Jo narrowed her eyes. "He wasn't the same guy I knew before. He turned into a douche."

"So did you."

Kendall's face turned red with anger.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked. Jo shook her head.

"It wasn't like you didn't change at all. I saw it happen. Right in front of my eyes," she gestured in front of her. "You probably don't remember all the people you snapped at and made fun of because they weren't even on your level. Or so you thought."

"What are you talking about?" Kendall asked.

"See? You don't remember," Jo sat back in her seat smugly. Kendall gaped at her before some mumbling some poor excuse about needing some air.

He took his drink with him.

* * *

"We're here!" Camille cheered, taking her key out of the ignition.

Logan rolled his eyes and stepped out of the car, goosebumps breaking out across his skin.

"Great," he grumbled to himself. "This is fan-fucking-tastic."

"Shut up, will you?" Camille said. "You're going to enjoy this, even if I have to get you drunk."

"I had alcohol before. I'm not a fucking lightweight."

"Damn, my job just got a lot harder," Camille sighed dramatically.

The two brunets made their way inside. With each brush against his arms from someone else, Logan found himself more and more disgusted. He and Camille finally reached a fairly empty spot, and he felt like he could breathe again.

"What the f-"

"Don't even finish that sentence," Camille gave him a harsh look.

"Fine, whatever," Logan bit his cheek. "Where are we going?"

"To get you a drink," she smirked. "You really need to loosen up."

"Ah, fuck you."

Camille laughed, and the two teenagers finally got into the kitchen.

The brunet girl got a plastic cup and poured in some soda before adding whatever she could find on the counter. She handed the cup soundlessly to Logan, who took it without another word.

Logan took a slow sip, almost smirking at the warmth that spread throughout his body.

"I'm going to go dance," Camille gestured vaguely to the living room. "Want to come?"

Logan pretended to gag.

"Pass," he said, making his way out to the patio.

Camille shrugged and left her friend.

Logan slid open the door and stepped outside, closing it behind himself. He stopped in his tracks, a sinking feeling filling his gut. The familiar head of blond hair seemed to be mocking him. Heat rushed to his face, and he felt his palms begin to get sweaty. He went to turn around, but the boy faced him before he could make his escape.

"Logan?"

Said boy swallowed roughly.

"Kendall," he said curtly.

Kendall wiped the corner of his lips.

"You, uh, look good," he muttered, not sure what to say. He prayed Logan hadn't heard.

He did mean what he said, though. Logan wasn't nearly as skinny as he had been when they were twelve. Four years had done him well. He seemed to be somewhat muscular. His legs were nicely toned, something the blond could tell through the boy's dark jeans, and Kendall felt like a pervert for staring so long at Logan's body.

"Well, I've been running a lot…?" Logan trailed off and shook his head in amusement. "That was kind of weird…not that I expected anything else from you."

"Alright, what's _that_ supposed to mean?" Kendall crossed his arms over his chest.

"You don't talk to me for four years and expect me to give a shit about you?" Logan scoffed. "I'm not wasting my time with you."

He went to turn around, but Kendall quickly grabbed his wrist. The speed of his movement cause his drink to slosh in his cup, and the liquid flew onto him.

"Damn," Kendall quickly stepped back.

Logan pinched his now sticky shirt between his forefinger and thumb.

"Thanks, dickwad. I came to this party with the intention of having drinks spilled on me," the brunet snapped.

"Oh, shut the fuck up," Kendall hissed. "It was an accident."

"Whatever," Logan huffed, glaring at Kendall.

Kendall was willing to admit that he hadn't been the _best_ friend to Logan. But I wasn't like Logan had been either. Despite who became the asshole first, neither would deny how awkward the situation was.

"I could give you my shirt," Kendall rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. Logan rolled his eyes.

"You're wearing your shirt, dumbass."

"I meant my undershirt, fucktard," Kendall snapped back. Logan's eyes widened for a fraction of a second before going back to normal.

"Yeah, okay," the brunet scratched his forearm. "Okay."

"Alright," Kendall nodded, and led the boy back into the house.

He tried to get into the bathroom, but it was…_occupied_. The duo headed upstairs to the other bathroom, finding it to be luckily available. Kendall closed the door behind them and started unbuttoning his shirt.

"Strip," he said, and Logan could feel his mouth go dry.

"What the h-hell?" he said, voice cracking. "You can't just say it like that!"

"What's your problem?" Kendall shook his head. "Stop acting like we're about to have sex."

Logan couldn't help it; he blushed.

"You dick!" he punched the taller boy's shoulder. "You wish we were having sex."

"You talk about dicks a lot, you know," Kendall hummed. "Calling me a dickwad, then a dick…makes me wonder."

"Shut the hell up!" Logan shoved at the boy, trying to drown out his raucous laughter.

"You going to take your clothes off or not?" Kendall reveled in the blush on the shorter boy's face.

"You're doing that on purpose," Logan hissed, shrugging off his denim shirt. Luckily, nothing had landed on it. It would be a shame if his iPod had gotten ruined. He peeled off his tee-shirt, scowling at the stickiness left on his skin.

Kendall took his own shirt off, and Logan was willing to admit that he drooled a bit. Kendall's body was tanned and he had slightly pronounced muscles. It was a wonderful sight, and just as his eyes were about to drift lower the owner of the perfect body interrupted his thoughts.

"Here you go," Kendall said. He handed his plain, white undershirt to Logan.

Logan nodded, forcing his eyes away from the blond's torso.

"Okay," he said, heading to sink so he could put his soiled shirt down.

"You should wash that off," Kendall pointed to Logan's stomach.

"Yeah," Logan agreed, and reached forward for the foam soap. He squired some onto his hand and took a deep breath before rubbing it into his skin. He wet his shirt and used it to rinse the soap off, and then used the dry side as a towel.

"There's some on your back," Kendall said. Logan rolled his eyes.

"Well I can't see my fucking back, now can I?"

Kendall was moving before Logan would react. He grabbed the bottle of soap and pumped it a few times before taking his hand and lightly rubbing Logan's back before pressing harder.

A moan escaped the brunet before he could stop it. Logan's eyes widened, and he clamped a hand over his mouth. He went to move back, but his ass hit something…_hard_.

"Holy shit!"

The two boys jumped apart as if they had been burned. Logan quickly wiped the soap off of himself. Kendall ran his fingers through his hair, looking shocked.

"You're hard!" Logan hissed, pointing at the now obvious bulge in the taller teen's jeans.

"You think I don't know that!"

"You have a freaking boner!"

"And you were the one moaning like a whore!"

Both boys stared at each other, not knowing what to do next.

"Fuck, this is awkward," Kendall scratched the corner of his lip.

"You expect it _not_ to be?" Logan responded. They were silent for a while, before the brunet crossed his arms over his chest. "Jesus, will you get rid of that?" he snapped.

"Get rid of what?" Kendall asked, confused. Logan pointed at the boy's crotch. "Dude, I'm not jerking off with you in front of me!"

"Who said I'm sticking around?" Logan grabbed Kendall's undershirt and tugged it on before pulling on his denim shirt. "I'm leaving."

He went to the door and unlocked it. But when he tried to open it, the door wouldn't budge. Logan finally stepped away, sighing.

"Fucking door is jammed."

"Great," Kendall began to pace around the room. "What the hell am I supposed to do now?"

"Take care of your…business. I won't look," Logan said, cringing.

"But I'll still know you're there," Kendall whined.

"Well what the hell do you want me to do about it?" Logan threw his hands up into the air. Suddenly, he thought of it. "Take your dick out."

Kendall began to choke violently on air.

"I'm sorry, what?" he wheezed. "I think I just heard you say-"

"If you want to get off, take your fucking dick out."

Kendall's eyes widened, but he complied. He shakily undid his belt and unbuttoned his jeans. He hesitated for a moment before reaching into his boxers and pulling his manhood out.

Logan looked like he was going to faint.

"When were you planning to tell me you were hung like a freaking horse?"

"When were _you_ planning to tell me what the hell is going?"

Logan walked in front of the blond and dropped in front of him onto his knees.

"Tell anyone about this and I'll freaking kill you."

"Same goes to you-oh, fuck!"

Logan had just taken half of him in. He pulled back, spitting on the tip, before sliding his tongue into the slit. He mentally cringed at the bitter taste of Kendall's pre-cum, but continued on regardless.

Kendall tilted his head back with a deep moan, tangling his fingers into the shorter boy's hair.

"Fuck, Logan," he groaned out. "Is this your first time doing this?"

He nearly whined when the boy pulled away.

"Shut the fuck up," he hissed.

Kendall nodded dumbly, forcing himself not to thrust into the brunet's mouth. But in the end, the urge was too great. He thrust himself in, moaning out when Logan began to suck him with more force.

Logan pulled away again, licking at the blond's tip. He made sure the taller teen was watching him as he took him to the base again, albeit with much difficulty. Logan wasn't sure what possessed him to do this, but he didn't think much about it. All he worried about was getting Kendall off so that he could be done. It only took a few more forceful sucks until Kendall was coming with a loud shout of Logan's name.

The brunet quickly scrambled away from Kendall, spitting his come into the sink. He then took a few handfuls of water and rinsed his mouth out. He even took some of the mouthwash from the bottle next to the sink.

Logan washed his hands quickly and turned around to see the blond tucking himself back into his pants.

"Remember," he hissed. "Never speak of this."

Kendall held his hands up.

"Got it."

* * *

Things were a little more than awkward after the party. Kendall and Logan had eventually managed to knock the door down, and made their escape before anyone else could see them.

However, they kept passing each other in the hallway. Logan never really realized how much he passed by Kendall during the day until the Monday after the party. He and the blond locked eyes, and both simultaneously blushed, no doubted remember Logan's rather impulsive blowjob.

But there was another problem…one that Kendall didn't know about.

Logan and Kendall had been close friends. One name couldn't be said without the other being said shortly after. They were inseparable, closer than even brothers. Logan's tameness countered Kendall's wild personality.

But as they got older, Kendall started to reach out and befriend other people. Logan couldn't find it in himself to do the same. The other boy started to drift towards other people, and there wasn't a single thing he could do to stop it.

It didn't help that he was hopelessly in love with the boy.

Kendall, however, was rather dense. He didn't notice how Logan craved for the moments when Kendall would accidently touch him. He didn't notice how red his face got when Kendall talked to him, even if it was for a few seconds.

He didn't notice any of it, and it slowly made Logan angry. All of his carefully buried bitterness came to the surface after Logan's father died. He just didn't know how to deal with Kendall and his obliviousness, and took his annoyance out on himself. He had become numb, and hurt himself as a way to feel something.

But then Kendall found out, and Logan wanted nothing more than for him to leave him alone. It only took a few weeks, but it was pure torture for Logan. He hated hurting his friend, but he knew it was for the best.

Turns out, it wasn't.

What a surprise.

He had told Camille about his feelings for the blond, and she had suggested that he forget about him. That was what started their short relationship, and it was the same thing that ended them. Logan just couldn't forget about Kendall, even though he sort of hated him.

The blowjob he had given him only confused him even more. He had no one to blame but himself. If he hadn't gone to the party, the whole situation could have been avoided.

Logan snorted bitterly to himself and traced the rim of his water bottle with his pinky. Camille, for reasons unknown to him, was absent. So now he sat at their lunch table alone.

He briefly thought about telling Kendall, but realized that it would only make things more awkward than they were. Sighing, he rested his head in his palm.

"Hey, Logan."

Logan lazily looked up.

"Oh, hey Kendall," he replied.

"Uh, I'm not sure how to state this so I guess I'll just come right out and say it."

Logan raised his eyebrows.

"Uh, alright."

"I think I'm in love with you and I was wondering if you would go on a date with me?" Kendall quickly burst out. It was a surprise that Logan even understood him.

"You like me?" he asked, his eyes wide. That was the last thing he expected Kendall to say.

"Love," Kendall corrected, face turning red. Logan smirked.

"Is it because I sucked you off?" he teased.

"N-no! That has nothing to do with it," he spluttered. "Well, it doesn't have _much_ to do with it."

"So what brought this on?" Logan leaned forward.

"I've just been thinking about it. More than I should. I get this stupid feeling in my stomach. It's really hard to explain, but I know that I don't want us to be distant every again. And contrary to what you think, I knew you were in love with me all these years."

This time, Logan was the one spluttering.

"You dick! Why didn't you ever say anything?" he hissed.

Kendall shrugged.

"I don't know…I just thought you would tell me when you were ready. Which I guess was never."

Logan glared at him.

"Shut it, Blondie."

"So," Kendall had a hopeful look on his face. "Is that a yes?"

Logan reached across the table and pulled Kendall down to his level.

"You're a fucking idiot for thinking otherwise," he snapped, crushing his lips to the blond's. Suddenly, he pulled away. "Hey! You just kissed me in the middle of the cafeteria!" he hissed.

"Actually, you kissed me," Kendall corrected.

Logan tried not to blush, but it was hopeless. His face was as red as a tomato.

"Oh, you look so cute when you blush!" Kendall cooed. "Makes me want to fuck you."

Logan choked.

"Don't say things like that out loud!" he exclaimed.

Kendall smirked in response.

* * *

Across the cafeteria, Carlos turned to James with a smirk.

"Pay up, pretty boy," he said, holding his hand out. James grumbled something unintelligible under his breath and slid a twenty-dollar bill across the table.

"Wait," Jett blinked in confusion. "You bet on their relationship?"

"Duh," Carlos rolled his eyes. "The sexual tension was killing us. Had to do _something_."

"Wait!" Jett's eyes widened. "You were the one who locked them in there?"

"Yup," Carlos leaned back. "It was all me."

"But he wasn't the one to tape it," James waved his phone in the air. "It's only their voices, but it's enough."

"Dude…."

Everyone gave James a strange look.

The hazel-eyed boy rolled his eyes.

"It's not for me, idiots. It's for all of the girls drooling over the little show over there."

"Right," Carlos said, unconvinced.

"Guys! I'm not gay!"

"Who's not gay?" Kendall slid into his seat, and Logan sat in the seat next to him. He looked extremely uncomfortable, the blush on his face still visible.

"James got Logan giving you a blowjob on tape," Carlos said as if he were stating the weather.

The new couple both started choking on air while giving accusatory looks to each other.

"You! Why'd you have to do it?"

"Why did you _let_ me do it?"

The rest of the table only laughed.


End file.
